


Even If

by wordstothewisereaders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23 coda, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Lots of Angst, SPN - Freeform, Soooo much angst, ft. Lucifer, s12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Dean never thought it would happen like this. He expected a blaze of glory or something along those lines. Anything but this. Yet here he was, bleeding out on the floor of a grimy warehouse, watching his little brother hang out to his last thread of life.





	Even If

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Even If by mercyme for @mamaredd123's Angst Appreciation Day challenge on Tumblr. <3

_25 Minutes_

Plaster and tiny pieces of glass rained down around them, falling from the shaking ceiling. Sam and Dean stood back to back in the middle of the crumbling warehouse clutching angel blades as they tried to keep eyes on all four walls.

"This ain't good, Sammy." Dean muttered as he scanned his side of the floor.

The pair had leapt back into Jack's portal once they could coax the Nephilim into reopening it. Garth came to make sure that the newborn creature didn't go anywhere while the Winchesters returned in a desperate attempt to find their mom and finally kill Lucifer. Dean had tearfully found two angel blades on Cas' body and had buried the angel before leaving with a determinated hunger for vengeance.

Following a trail of dead bodies in the alternate world, the brothers had been led to the collapsing building which radiated Lucifer's power. It was like he had thrown up neon signs showing where he was. There was an uneasy feeling in Sam's stomach because of it. Nevertheless, they had charged in guns blazing.

_20 Minutes_

The floor had begun to crack in spiderweb-like patterns under their feet as they circled, waiting for the surprise attack they knew was coming.

"You can't friggin' hide forever, Lucifer! Let's hurry this along!" Dean shouted angrily, emotions on high after the past three hours of turmoil.

"Great idea. Piss him off more." Sam scoffed sarcastically.

"Well, it's not like he's gonna lay off on us for having manners." Dean shot back.

* * *

 

* * *

_15 Minutes_

Thunder rolled in the distance, getting louder and louder as the seconds passed. It sounded like it was right on top of them when it stopped abruptly for a fraction of a second. After the split moment, a clap that could have moved the ground roared over the building with an intensity that shot a jolt of fear through both of the brothers' chests.

A blinding light filled the room, eventually dimming to reveal Lucifer standing with his arms spread out in a stance intended to look powerful.

"Sorry I'm late. I was too busy torturing Mommy Dearest." Lucifer smirked.

"Where is she?" Sam asked harshly, gritting his teeth. 

"Oh, it's none of your concern. Where I've locked her, she'll never see the light of day." he said, shrugging faux-cutely.

Dean's composure snapped, and before he knew it he was pinning Lucifer to the nearest wall, holding the angel blade to his throat with an fierceness that only came out when he was really pissed.

"Listen here, you sonuvabitch! You're going to release our mom and mosey your way back downstairs to the Cage-" Dean started, face reddening.

"Big and bad Winchester has the devil trapped!" Lucifer chided mockingly. "What're you gonna do, huh? Stab me?" 

Dean reared back, raising the blade and bringing it down with deft precision. Just when it was about to pierce the vessel's heart, the archangel disappeared, reforming close to Sam in the middle of the room. 

"Did you really think you could kill me - _me_ \- by holding a knife to my throat? Listen, kid, it's gonna take a lot more snuff than that to take out the Devil." Lucifer said. He snapped his fingers, causing the Winchesters to fly to opposite walls. They levitated off of the ground, held back by invisible restraints.

The archangel paced back and forth, shaking his head, "I mean _honestly_ what were you thinking? Never did I think that you of all people would be such a dumbass. You've tussled with me before, fellas, and, I gotta say, I'm kind of disappointed."

Lucifer slid the boys further up the walls before slinging them to either side of the room. He approached Dean, wrapping a hand around his throat.

"Aw, how cute. Who's so big and bad now? Not you." he said to Dean as if he were talking to a puppy that had torn up the furniture. "Don't mess with me, kid." His eyes flashed red as he tightened his grip on the man. After a moment, he released him.

"I'm bored with this now. I think I'll go pay Mary a visit, see how she's holding up with the Albino in the dungeon." Lucifer snapped his fingers and vanished, locking all but one of the doors behind him.

Sam and Dean fell to the floor instantly. Both gasped desperately for air, rubbing at their throats. Once they gained their composure, they pulled themselves up and met in the middle of the room, turning in circles to look for the catch that they knew had to be there.

"We are so screwed." Sam mumbled, looking for anything off.

It was too calm. Too quiet. Then, the all-too-familiar howling began.

* * *

_10 Minutes_

The unlocked door banged open from an invisible imposter. The men immediately turned towards it, recognizing the dreaded sounds coming from that direction. They looked at each other fearfully.

"No." Dean whispered.

Hellhounds.

They edged to the farthest wall, backing up against it to buy time. The creatures got closer and closer, and Sam could feel their breath against his hand. The sounds grew louder as more and more inched forward. There had to be eight now at most.

The brothers started slicing at the air in a desperate attempt to impale one. Stab after stab, they took down six of the beasts. It was sheer luck, and they knew it.

They began to grow tired and tried as hard as they could to edge around the monsters towards the open door. They managed to get halfway there when one pounced on Dean, tearing a gash down his front big enough to cripple even the strongest.

He collapsed to the ground, crying out in a muffled pain as he attempted to ward them off.

* * *

_5 Minutes_

Sam turned, screaming in protest as hacked away at the one hovering over a struggling Dean. He nailed it in a tender spot, and it left a trail of blood as it retreated.

Then there was one.

In Sam's attempt to save his brother, he failed to notice the last beast behind him. It took a hold of his pant leg, throwing him to the ground by Dean. It tore into him, ripping open his sides.

"No!" Dean shouted in agony. With the last of his strength, he stuck the angel blade into the monster, forcing it to roll off of his bleeding brother.

Dean couldn't regain his breath as he fought to kneel over his brother, but he couldn't pull himself up for the pain in his stomach. He looked down to see blood pouring from the hole, and he cried out as he turned his head to see Sam barely holding on beside him. His brother stared back at him with a pain that Dean would have done anything in the world to get rid of.

He forced himself to move his arm, reaching out and grabbing his brother's hand with all of his strength, squeezing it weakly.

"It's alright, Sam. It's gonna be alright."

* * *

_1 Minute_

Their breathing was becoming more and more labored as they bled out on the warehouse floor. They still held on to each other, communicating wordlessly. Dean could see the light fading from his brother's eyes. He squeezed his hand one last time.

"I love you, Sammy." he whispered.

"Love...you...D." Sam wheezed out as his eyes fluttered closed.

Dean lay in agony, choking on his own sobs as he reached into the light for the last time.


End file.
